<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To find an order by Fangirlmoon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396358">To find an order</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon'>Fangirlmoon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To build a home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Criminal Minds (US TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autism, Autistic Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:09:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>875</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29396358</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlmoon/pseuds/Fangirlmoon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Not everything can go smoothly when you are getting used to living in the same house, but it's not like anyone expected that. </p><p>[This is an AU in which Morgan and Reid share a house (as friends). The parts can be read independently.]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Morgan &amp; Spencer Reid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>To build a home [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2155380</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To find an order</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I see you really commit to your plan to drive in with him." Rossi says teasingly as he walks by Morgan's office were he was dozing off with his head on his hand.</p><p>"This kid comes in at 7. That means we leave the house and six thirty and no minute later."</p><p>"Commitment."</p><p>"He can have his commitment to his driver license back this evening." Morgan says annoyed picking up his cup and drinking the cold coffee. "He gets up at five thirty. I don't even know what he does in that hour."</p><p>"Do you really want to?"</p><p>"No." Tired he takes the next file from his stack. "He goes to sleep later than I do I don't know what's wrong with that guy but that can't be right."</p><p>"Maybe it's the coffee with sugar?"</p><p>"Yeah no way normal sugar can do that. And that's what we buy."</p><p>"I will leave you alone before you tell me what milk you buy." Rossi says turning around and hears Morgan say:</p><p>"The almond one. Spencer doesn't like milk from cows."</p><p>There were pretty used to living together by now but not everthing works as fluently as one wants but that will probably never be the case. Such as Spencer and his love for the chaos. Morgan doesn't mind,Spencer has his own floor with a bathroom, office and bedroom and the rooms can look as horrible as he wants them to look like as long as it doesn't meet the corridor that Morgan has to pass through to get to his bed- and bathroom but Spencer also doesn't bring his laundry down in the basement and just steals Morgan's dress shirts whenever he can and not only that he will also steal socks and mismatch them causing Morgan to walk around with ones too since he doesn't have two of the same colour either now. So when Morgan walks down from his floor with laundry he stops at Reid's bathroom and picks the dirty clothes up and walks up a second time to do the same with the one in his room. </p><p>"Were you in my room?" Spencer asks coming down to the living room shortly after he came home from spending the evening with JJ, Henry and Will. </p><p>"Yeah, I took your laundry."</p><p>"Why would you do that?" Annoyed Morgan looks up from the magazine in his lap.</p><p>"Because you didn't have any clean clothes or at least ones you wear."</p><p>"That isn't for you to decide."</p><p>"You are welcome." He heard Spencer walk off, out to the backyard. If this kid is seriously going into the basement at this time of night he will not safe him from the dark. He listened to Reid come in again and walking up the stairs and then back down and out again. What is he doing? Morgan gets up and walks down the corridor to see Spencer coming back in with a basket full of laundry. "What are you doing?"</p><p>"Fixing it."</p><p>"Fixing what?"</p><p>"My order."</p><p>"Your order?" When he doesn't get an answer he steps between him and the stairs. "What order?"</p><p>"Just let me fix it."</p><p>"No you are not making sense. Bring the basket back down and be glad I do the laundry at all." </p><p>"I didn't ask you too." Spencer looked actually mad. Like Morgan had really done something expect he didn't. </p><p>"Spencer what is going on?"</p><p>"You ruined it."</p><p>"What did I ruin?"</p><p>"My order."</p><p>"What order?"</p><p>"All the clean laundry goes into the closet or in front of the little chair thing in front of my window and all the clothes that have been worn and could be worn again are in front of the closet and everything I can wear on a day we are just here is next to my bed and everything that needs to be washed stays in the bathroom." Spencer explains looking shyly at Morgan.</p><p>"Then just- just bring the laundry down again and we will wash it ones and then you can restart the system tomorrow." Morgan suggested.</p><p>"But I had already planned what I was gonna wear tomorrow."</p><p>"Then let's bring everything back down you tell me what and we will look for it."</p><p>"Really?"</p><p>"Yeah, go I grab the basket you brought up already." To say he was bagging that the right clothes weren't in the washing machine now was an understatement. "So what are we looking for?"</p><p>"My purple dress shirt."</p><p>"Which one?"</p><p>"The with the brighter purple but not pastel." Together they found it and placed it on top of the washing machine. </p><p>"What next?"</p><p>"My grey suit pants." Almost immediately Morgan pulled them out from a stack. "And my dark blue sweater vest."</p><p>"Must be over there." He was glad to see that it actually was. "Now okay?"</p><p>"Don't do that again."</p><p>"I won't. I wanted to help."</p><p>"Don't." He was not going to.</p><p>"I take the reminding him of his driver's license didn't go well?" Rossi asks the next morning when he saw Morgan drinking his coffee in his office. </p><p>"Let's say I am fine with getting up early."</p><p>"So you messed up?"</p><p>"Ay no profiling." Morgan says sarcastically raising a finger. </p><p>"That wasn't profiling."</p><p>"Whatever you tell yourself man."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my first language so I am sorry if some mistakes make you want to clean your eyes with bleach.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>